In a known configuration in the related art, cameras installed in manufacturing sites for manufacturing products are equipped with camera covers for preventing dust and dirt from adhering to the lenses of the cameras (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2016-218325).
Such a camera cover includes a housing having an upper opening, a lid attached to the housing and used for opening and closing the opening of the housing, and an air blower that blows air upward when the lid is open. With such a camera cover, dust and dirt are prevented from entering the housing when the lid is closed. When the lid is open, air is blown upward from the air blower so that dust and dirt are prevented from entering the housing through the opening and are thus prevented from adhering to the lens of the camera.